onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Palace's Top Floor to Central Town
|RConditions = Clear all chapters in The Royal Palace's Top Floor to Central Town }} How to beat The Royal Palace's Top Floor to Central Town Chapter 1: Doflamingo has immunity and a 500,000 HP damage barrier for 99 turns each and 2 turns of resilience. After 1 turn he binds and despairs your captain and friend captain for 4 turns each and greatly cuts your HP. Chapter 2: 6 shooter grunts, 2 and 1 of each of the rest paralyze your crew for 2 turns. Chapter 3: Machvise has 99 turns of delay immunity and greatly boosts his DEF Chapter 4: Don Chin Jao on stage 4 reduces ATK of Fighter, Slasher, Driven, Cerebral, and Powerhouse characters' for 2 turns and has 99 turns of delay immunity. After defeat, he revives to 20% HP and greatly cuts your HP. Lao G on stage 5 has 99 turns of immunity. After defeat, he revives to 70% HP and boosts his ATK for 5 turns. Chapter 5: Gladius changes your slots to BLOCK BOMB and locks them for 3 turns and boosts his ATK for 3 turns and DEF for 5 turns. After defeat he deals 15000 damage. Chapter 6: Gladius changes to , enrages and boosts his ATK for 5 turns each, and has 3 turns of resilience. After defeat he deals 6000 damage. Chapter 7: Giolla puts up a rainbow shield, lowers your ATK, and paralyzes your entire crew for 3 turns each. After 1 turn she enrages for 5 turns. Chapter 8: Senor Pink has a damage nullify shield and immunity for 99 turns each. After 1 turn he blows away all your subs, removes his shield, greatly reduces your HP, and boosts your ATK and slots, and locks your chain at 10x for 99 turns each. Chapter 9: On stage 1, Diamante casts 99 of end-of-turn damage then leaves. On stage 5, he gives you a minor ATK boost for 1 turn, binds your healing for 99 turns, and has 99 turns of immunity Chapter 10: Pica binds all your slots and reduces your chain multiplier growth rate for 15 turns each. Chapter 11: Trebol has a 2 slot barrier for 1 turn. After 1 turn he gets a 2 slot barrier for 1 turn. Then a 2 slot barrier for 1 turn. After which, it then repeats. Chapter 12: Doflamingo has 99 turns of immunity. Chapter 13: Jesus Burgess has 99 turns of delay immunity and limits you to 2 specials per turn for 10 turns. After defeat, he revives to 20% HP, boosts his DEF and lowers your ATK for 2 turns each. Chapter 14: 6 shooter grunts preemptively remove all your buffs, have 99 turns of immunity, and boosts their ATK and have a rainbow shield for 5 turns each. Chapter 15: Rebecca and Doflamingo are on stage 1. Rebecca boosts your ATK and slots for 13 turns each and boosts your chances of landing on RCV slots for 7 turns then leaves. Doffy cuts your HP by 90% and shuffles your slots then leaves. On stage 6, Doffy cuts your HP in half, binds healing for 6 turns, and deals end-of-turn damage for 3 turns. On stage 7, Doffy shuffles your slots, which can include BLOCK, G, and EMPTY, and has 99 turns of immunity. Notes *At Ch. 15 u are able to receive in the final boss battle, needed for Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker".